Sometimes love is magic A Draco love story
by Isabelle Heartly
Summary: A tale of dark magic and mystery, two young lovers fight to defeat the odds and the Dark Lord. Basically, Draco falls in LOVE with this girl Alex and they face all the problems from books 3-7 and on together. IT'S SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY!
1. All my charming legalites, crap, ect

Ok, let's get all these charming legalities and crap out of the way.

I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

I will be altering books 3-7 and anything that happens after them.

Yes, I will bring back Fred, Remus and Tonks because honestly, I don't think their deaths were very important and bringing them back doesn't really affect anything.

No, I cannot bring back Sirius Black (as much as I want to!). His death is too important to the storyline

No, Dumbledore will NOT be brought back. His death is too important to the storyline.

Yes, Draco will become a good guy. He will not have joined the Death Eaters but will be considering it when he is 'swayed' to the good side.

The characters Belladonna Whitmore, Rosemary and Cecil Whitmore, Alexandria (Alex) Victoria Black, Emmaline (Emma) Rose Harlowe, Molly Rose Weasley, Katie Lynn Weasley, Jenny Ann Weasley, George Frederick, Michael Frederick Weasley, Lacey Charlotte Weasley, Antoinette Louise DeLacour-Weasley, Andrew Remus Lupin, Scorpius Draco Malfoy, Sirius Harry Malfoy, Alyssa Victoria Malfoy and Kalista Alexandria Malfoy are characters of my own creation and belong to me.

And because someone will surely ask this; No, I do not hate J.K. Rowling or the way she wrote the Harry Potter books. I just wanted to show what I would have done if they were mine, which (as mentioned clearly above) they are not. *Thank God for fanfiction!!!!!*

And that should cover it. Please read and review. Alright then, on with the story!


	2. Prolouge

Sirius Black's heart was pounding as he read the letter that had been delivered to him only moments before. The elegant, cool script seemed to mock the seriousness of the words written in it.

Come now. Belladonna has had your child. –Rosemary Lyra Whitmore

He hadn't even known that Bella was pregnant, he realized as he transported to the imposing doors of the Whitmore Manor. The young wizard ran through the doors and up the stairs, where Mrs. Rosemary Whitmore was waiting for him. "Belladonna is in there." An elegant hand laden with jewels pointed at a door. Sirius raced in to find Belladonna wailing about the loss of her figure while glaring at the newborn baby girl in her arms. He plucked the baby out of her mother's arms and, with a few soft words, soothed the child's crying. He could not help the grin that spread across his face as he thought about James and Lily's reaction to having a new goddaughter and how much he planned on spoiling the little girl whom he was already head-over-heels for.

Rosemary walked in impatiently and glared pointedly at the cooing child in Sirius's arms. "What are you going to name her?" "Rosemarie Belladonna-Lyra Whitmore-Kingston." Belladonna ran off the long name, hoping that by naming the child after her stepmother and giving her Belladonna's elderly fiancée's surname, that the baby would be raised in a nursery under the elder Rosemary's care, be claimed by Edward Kingston and leave Belladonna free to continue her numerous affairs and partying. Although both she and her daughter were both illegitimate children, Belladonna felt nothing for the recently named Rosemarie Belladonna-Lyra Whitmore-Kingston, except boredom and irritation.

The elder Rosemary gave a sniff. "It's a fancy name for a child like her but it will do. I'll take her into the nursery and get a house-elf to take care of the brat." She reached for the baby, but Sirius stepped back and cuddled his daughter more tightly to him. "No." "Sirius," whined Belladonna "The baby will be fine. And since you're here…" she let the sentence trail off suggestively. "No." he repeated more firmly "Her name will not be Rosemarie Belladonna-Lyra- whatever the hell it was. Her name will be Alexandria." He had always liked the name; it contained just enough elegance and feistiness "Alexandria Victoria Black and I will raise her." He turned to walk out the door when an angry shriek came from behind him. While Belladonna didn't want her daughter, she'd be dammed before she'd let Sirius take her. "Sirius, please!" she wailed, though her plea fell on deaf ears.

"Mr. Black." Rosemary's voice came at him coolly. "Your home is not fit to raise a child in. I suggest that you let us take care of the bastard-" Sirius turned around and pointed his wand dangerously at the woman. "Do not _ever_ refer to my daughter by that word or so help me, I'll hex you into oblivion." "The child. Let us take care of the child until your home is properly prepared." Rosemary's tone was frigid, as Sirius lowered his wand. He gently lay the newly-christened Alexandria down in the cradle and kissed her forehead before turning to Rosemary. "Make the Unbreakable Vow." He held out his hand towards her.

Rosemary sighed and was about to argue when she realized that she would only be bound for a few months at the most. Shrugging, she held Sirius's hand in her own and nodded towards Belladonna to begin the ceremony. "Do you vow to take care of my daughter, Alexandria Victoria Black, until I am able to? Do you vow to call her by the name she has been given? And do you vow to allow no harm to come to her?" "I do."

His daughter's protection and fate sealed, Sirius gave her once last cuddle and kiss on the head and whispered "Love you, Alex." After handing her to Rosemary, he left the Whitmore Mansion. The minute the front door closed, Rosemary walked into the hallway and called "Menorah!" The young house-elf appeared and asked quietly "Yes, Mistress Rosemary?" "Take this child to the nursery and care for her. Don't decorate the nursery unnecessarily. She'll only be here for a few months at the most."

Sirius's mother (who was still in the house he would inherit) refused to let him and his illegitimate daughter live under the same roof as she, and Sirius's tiny apartment was no place to raise a baby girl. He began to look for a proper house, with a big yard to play in and a spacious nursery that was right next to his own room. He found such a house but had to get around the business of selling his apartment, which no one seemed to want. While he still visited little Alexandria, he was becoming more and more busy. Finally, the night when he was about to buy the house, Lily and James died. Sirius Black was arrested on false accusations and sent to Azkaban. And Alexandria never left the Whitmore Manor.


End file.
